Elemental's Song
by Kriatha Fenton
Summary: one shot. song fic. When Stork hears singing a few of his crew members think he's crazy. Who is the singer? What is the deal with her wearing black and Crimson, and is she hiding some thing?


Here to read our disclaimer is ... Dark Ace

Dark Ace: Kriatha does not own the Storm Hawks or Cyclonian Talons because if she did there would be more female characters besides Cyclonis, Piper, Ravess, Dove, Suzy Lu, and Starling. Plus Finn would have a date.

Finn: in back Ground Yess!!

The girls of Storm Hawks: Finally!!

* * *

He heard it, a song soft and pure

He heard it, a song soft and pure. Any one would have looked it over but he did not in the back of his mind the words played like clockwork. His friends thought he was nuts landing the condor on a terra that was uncharted but he did. Piper and Junko said that he was crazy while Aerrow, Finn, and Radarr followed him on their skimmers. But that was two hours ago and he was lost. The only thing leading him was a compass and a voice that he didn't recognize.

When he reached the spot where the voice was coming from he saw a figure with tan brown skin and shoulder length raven black hair. The figure was in a crimson almost black trench coat with out any sleeves, black pants, and a black shirt. The figure was a female but of what race he didn't know because he couldn't see her face.

She started to sing again, "How can you see into my eyes?

Like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark while you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life."

"Wow!" He finally spoke up in awe as he clapped. "Bravo! Well done! Bravo!" Her shoulders hunched up to her ears she didn't know that some one had been listening to her.

"And you are?" She asked as she turned around.

"Stork," He answered looking her in the eye or trying to. "And you are?"

"Nice to meet you Stork. I'm Abyss," She replied standing up.

"Stork! Stork! Stork! Stork!" called a red headed boy.

"I'm over here!" responded Stork.

"Found him," called the red head again.

"Finally where have you been and who is this?" asked a girl with blue hair.

"My name's Abyss and this is my home. Thank you Piper," quipped Abyss.

"How did you know her name?" asked a blonde.

"For me to know and you to find out Finn," retorted Abyss.

"Abyss these people are on my squadron," whispered Stork in Abyss's ear.

"Oh…… Sorry about that. I some times let my mind drift away, and in turn I become defensive," admitted Abyss putting her hand behind her head.

After becoming better acquainted the Storm Hawks and Abyss swapped a few stories about their lives and other things.

"So you forged these blades?" asked Aerrow.

"Yes I forged the blades I use. Personally I call'em the Necros Energy Blades, it's mostly because of the fused stone that I use for the crystal," answered Abyss showing her blades. "Yours I did not make."

"I bet the forge gets lonely at some points in time," said Finn at a poor attempt at flirting.

"If that was a sorry excuse of an attempt to flirt then I see why you can't get a date for any thing," rejected Abyss. "And it doesn't."

Over head the sound of a few skimmers could be heard. On one of them was Dark Ace making sure that he didn't mess up this time. For his target wasn't Piper, Aerrow, or any of those annoying Storm Hawks, as Master Cyclonis had put it, the Dark Ace's target was the woman they were talking to. He remembered his master's words quiet painfully….

flash back

_**"She is to be brought back alive. Is that clear Dark Ace?" questioned Master Cyclonis from her throne.**_

_**"No Master it is not. What is so special about this woman?" he had asked before he had thought about it.**_

_**Then Dark Ace had been hit by a large amount of purple tinted lightning. Master Cyclonis was never usually this rough on Dark Ace, but if anyone questioned her they would be dealt with in the harshest of ways she knew how.**_

_**"That woman isn't a regular human. She's what you would call unique. I believe if we could get her on our side she would be a great asset to this empire," answered Cyclonis.**_

_**"I'm sorry that I questioned you Master," responded Dark Ace.**_

_**"Oh and take this," said Cyclonis passing him a midnight blue crystal, "you will need that to coax her into her true form."**_

_**After Dark Ace left the throne room he pondered at the small sphere shaped midnight crystal he held in his hands.**_

end flash back

"I will need this to 'coax her into her true form'?" Dark Ace asked as he was staring at the small sphere yet again.

"Dark Ace what is it you what this time?" questioned Aerrow breaking Dark Ace out of his brooding thoughts.

"Nothing to concern you Sky Knight," retorted Dark Ace going towards the ground.

"Stork we have to…………" started Abyss but she was cut short as Dark Ace got closer.

When Dark Ace had landed Stork was already standing over Abyss's body. Stork thought she was dead for the fact she had stopped breathing. Dark Ace knew she was alive but was just playing dead.

"Little girl your tricks don't work on me," shouted Dark Ace holding the crystal in front of him.

"Sorry Stork," said Abyss with a weak voice.

The other Storm Hawks had landed just as she started to change. Abyss's skin became midnight blue. Her eyes went from a calm ocean blue to weird neon yellow. The outfit that adorned her body changed as well from her old black shirt, black pants, and crimson almost black trench coat without any sleeves became a flowing dress that was black and crimson plus the dress was also a little revealing in the chest area. Her hair became longer; it hit her at her waist. Along with the changes came a pair of wings that were also black and feathered. The wings that adorned her back were similar to that of a raven's.

"This is what I came for," said Dark Ace with a hint of fear in his voice as the one formally known as Abyss went to hide behind some of the trees.

"What was that thing?" asked Finn before every thing registered.

"That thing was a girl," retorted Stork who wouldn't admit it but he was pretty badly shaken by the recent chain of events.

Off in the distance, Abyss was alone. Crying to herself once again because of something stupid she had done or some one had caused her to do.

'_Why didn't they chase after me? I'm alone again and I was so close to having a real group of friends not some one who would want to use me for their own personal gain. I trusted them and this is what I got,' _Abyss thought to herself as she was crying. '_Why did I have to become an elemental? Why me? Why? I never wanted this life. All I wanted was to grow up, be a sky knight, or have a family and become an artist. Never once did I think about this.'_

Abyss had run to an area that she knew was pretty secluded and that she knew about, more or less, it was her safe haven. The area had a small lake and a ton of trees around the lake. Abyss had perched herself at the waters edge to see why everyone had made the remarks they had made about her appearance. When she looked at the reflection she stumbled backwards into a tree out of the fact she was surprised.

Back with the Storm Hawks and Dark Ace………

"So Cyclonis sent you to hunt 'That Woman' down?" asked Finn after a few minutes.

Finn had referred to Abyss as 'That Woman' since he saw the supposive real her.

"Yes she did. Never told me I was dealing with and Elemental though," replied Dark Ace to his surprise he was actually having a civilized conversation with these annoying Storm Hawks.

"You mean Stork was snuggling with an elemental?!" squeaked Piper looking through one of her books.

"I was talking to her," defended Stork.

"Yeah right," muttered Finn.

"How can you see into my eyes? Like open doors. Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home," a voice sang out.

"Wow who's singing?" asked Finn.

"That would me," answered Abyss stepping out of the shadows in her elemental garb. "Please forgive me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but that was because I was scared that you would use my curse/gift for your own personal gain like Cyclonis wants to try to do. Am I right Dark Ace? I mean that would be the only reason she would give you a True Sight Crystal."

"How much of our conversation did you hear little girl?" asked Dark Ace.

"All of it," answered Abyss sitting down next to Stork who looked a little weirded out. "I gave you my name that the elementals call me, but I prefer my human name Nightingale."

"Nightingale I think I've heard of you," said Piper.

"Well then spill," egged Abyss (Nightingale).

"You can't be the same one though. Cyclonis's mother's first name was Nightingale, but she supposively died giving birth to the girl," commented Piper.

"What if I told you that I do know how to play dead, literally, and I used to live on Terra Cyclonia," offered Abyss reverting to her humanoid form.

"Well the only questions left are how old are you and when is your birth date?" asked Aerrow knowing that the ages wouldn't match up in the slightest chance.

"I'm 30 years of age making my supposive daughter about 14, and I was born December 3rd 1977," retorted Abyss. "Lark should be around your age Piper."

"Lark? I thought we were talking about Cyclonis?" asked Junko in a confused tone.

"I know. We still are. My daughter's first name was Lark," answered Abyss felling like she was being watched. "I know that you're there Lark Cyclonis."

"Master Cyclonis? Don't you trust me for once," said Dark Ace as Cyclonis sat down next to him.

"How did you know I was there?" asked Cyclonis.

"Proves how little you know about me. You think way to loud, never wear Dragon's Blood perfume when you intend to watch the enemy, and further more you also talk to your self like I use to when I was your age Lark," answered Abyss sternly.

Cyclonis shrank back against Dark Ace. The others just watched the scene unfold before them like a movie. Once Cyclonis or Lark said something Abyss just responded back like a mother would have.

"So is it true that you're blind Mom?" asked Cyclonis.

"Yes it is but I honestly don't like to talk about that. Now Lark why did you try to use an Oblivion Crystal on Piper?" retorted Abyss changing the subject.

"How did you know about that?" asked Piper who had sat there quietly for most of the time.

"Oblivion and Abyss crystals are two things I can be contacted by and my daughter here still has the Oblivion crystal she tried to use on you with her," answered Abyss swiftly. "Don't even think about it Lark."

"Think about what?" answered Cyclonis.

"Sending me into oblivion," answered Abyss. "I can be pretty vengeful if something like that happens."

"Shoot," muttered Cyclonis.

Everyone just looked at the tyrant of Cyclonia and was a gasp. She seriously was going to try to send her own mother into oblivion.

"Hey Abyss would you mind singing again?" asked Stork.

"No problem," answered Abyss. "What song do you want to hear?"

"The one from earlier," responded Stork.

"Okay," said Abyss standing up. "Lark just watch this."

Abyss started to sing," How can you see into my eyes?

Like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark while you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life."

"Well what do you think?" asked Abyss.

"There is no way that she's my mother," muttered Cyclonis.

"You had to get your looks from some one, and it wasn't your father," retorted Abyss ruffling the girl's hair. Cyclonis just stuck out her tongue to that remark.

"What's the song called?" asked Aerrow.

"'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence," responded Abyss sitting down.

Radarr made some random noises. "Uhhh… I think that means he liked it and I did as well," said Junko.

"You know that when the day is new that every thing will return to the way it was right Aerrow?" questioned Dark Ace.

"I know," responded Aerrow. "I'm guessing you're going with your family Abyss?"

"Nope. Never wanted to be a Talon," answered Abyss as the sun started to rise. "Always wanted to be a Sky Knight ironically but I guess thing just happen for there reasons. The sun rise is really nice."

"How can you see it you're blind, remember?" questioned Cyclonis regaining her normal tone of voice. "Dark Ace come on we're leaving."

"Yes Master," said Dark Ace following Cyclonis's orders. "Storm Hawks this was a refreshing conversation but once we take to the sky it will be like this never happened agreed?"

"Agreed," shouted the Storm Hawks that had stayed up through out the whole night.

"This should be interesting. It is always calmest before the storm," commented Abyss. "Cyclonis keep this in mind the bird was meant to fly while the weapon was meant to fight."

"Thanks," said Cyclonis faltering in her steps.

"You're welcome," commented Abyss.

Dark Ace waited for the young Master at the clearing's edge as she caught up.

"We should get going as well," offered Aerrow as Finn, Junko, Radarr, and Stork started to wake up.

"Sounds like a plan," commented Stork following Aerrow and the others out of sight.

"See you around some day," said Abyss in a quiet tone. "Be safe young Storm Hawks."

* * *


End file.
